


practice-don't read

by PastelJellyfishGuts



Category: It's a mix where it jumps from one to the other, No Fandom, Original Work, Read if interested I guess?, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arsonist Midoriya Izuku, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bad Writing, Body Horror, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Don't Read This, Drug-Like Hallucinations, Evil Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Fighting Junkie Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Hallucinations, Hateful Midoriya Izuku, Human Disaster Midoriya Izuku, I can't write well, Insane Midoriya Hisashi, Insane Midoriya Inko, Insane Midoriya Izuku, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kinda like LSD hallucinations i think?, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Midoriya Izuku, Multi, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Body Modification, OP Midoriya Izuku, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Psychological Trauma, Sinister Midoriya Izuku, This is a draft for a different thing, Trigger Warnings probably, Triggers, so this is bullshit., you can read it if you want I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJellyfishGuts/pseuds/PastelJellyfishGuts
Summary: Nightmare fuel





	1. Warning

This is a book where I try out different types of writing.

This is here so that I can practice my writing for a fic that I'm going to attempt to plan and write.

I would say "Don't read this if you're squeamish" But I don't know if my writing is good enough to scare anyone.

But Body horror and traumatizing stuff will be there. you have been warned i guess.

 

Other stuff will be here too, and criticism about my writing techniques are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Black. charcoal. eyes. mouths. teeth. teeth are bleeding. help. help. my eyes are breathing ~~gggggggggggggg my mouth~~ my mouth. my mouth is sewn together and it's crawling on my **ba** ck ~~ **kkk**~~ It

 

 

 

                                                      h

 

 

 

                                                                                    u

 

 

 

                                                           

                                                                  r

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                           t

 

 

 

s


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying things out.

He watches. Almost amazed at the sight before him.

 

The body's skin slowly peeling blood, muscles and fat with glimpses of stained bone.

The slight twitching of his limbs and fingers with his eyes rolled up.

The high pitched breathy scream crawling out of the boy's throat. The only sound at the lab other than the faint beeping of the monitors.

 

 

 

The boy was Illuminated like an Angel of Death.

 

 

 

 

 

It fascinated him.

 

 

 

 

 

The boy was still alive. He wasn't breathing, nor was he conscious. The human body and mind could only take so much.

 

Still. He was beautiful.

 

 

 

 


	4. I don't know what the fucketh is happening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here. Have this ball of literal shitty garbage.

The air felt wrong.

Like when the God of Thine comes to visit. There was a bitter and brittle quality in the air. As if a great tragedy was about to happen... Was this what He meant by a surprise?

He grinned as the air turned sharper. It felt like it would break if he even moved. 

Fragile yet so stifling. 

He could hear the 

He stayed quiet and decided to let it play out. After all, if he said it was a surprise then obviously It would get better right?

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a warp-gate. Quite like the ones that  Tranijav  would use but of a lower quality. The entire ride looked far too smooth. Especially how the  colours  were in the lines. It screamed Weak. He couldn’t even feel the static.

How did he know this you ask? 

Tranijav  was Thine’s Brother of course.

Idiot.

He turned his attention back to Thirteen to not seem out of place and waited, not really listening to anything that They were saying.

“Huddle up and don’t move!”  Aizawa  yelled.

“Huh?”

“What’s Happening?”

“Are they the robots like the ones from the entrance exam?”

Murmuring began to fill the Training Center.

“Shut up.”

They fell quiet as their eyes turned to Midoriya.

“Aizawa, what are they?”

Aizawa  grit his teeth and pushed out the words: “They’re Villains.”

The class burst into panicked shouts. Frantic, like ants.

His grin fell as the class grew louder. Dear Fuck, they were so fucking loud.

“If all of you don’t Shut your mouths, I’m going to gut each and every one of you before the villains even get near you.” he growled.

They shut up.

Izuku  sighed and walked behind  Aizawa .

Someone emerged from the portal.

“Thirteen and  Erasehead  is it? According to the schedule, All Might is supposed to be here...”

Aizawa  Glared at the same time  Izuku  smiled at the Shadow person.

_ This might be fun. _

Then someone else emerges from the Warp gate.

“Where is He? We’ve come all this way, and even brought so many playmates....”

Even though he was a guy who seemed to have no sense of personal hygiene and had a weird voice like a cheese grater crossed with a food processor and a snotty tissue, he sure was making  Izuku’s  day.

“Play mates?!” he squealed, like a 5-year-old child.

He nudged  Aizawa  out of the way and bounced forward, with the massive sharp smile still on his face.

“ Heya , shiggyshakes!”

The mist man seems to be shocked.

“ Oooooooor ... Should I call you  _ Tenko _ ?”

He spins past the attempt at taking his face off as his eyes burn with a cold fire.

“ Awwwww , are you  angwy , you  widdle bITCH ”

“Nomu!”

Blehhhhhhhh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started off well, then didn't.


	5. Trigger warnings?- Body modifications and some Gore with some stuff like death I guess.

He looks  down at his waist and he’s bleeding, there’s red everywhere and it’s on the floor, dripping and dripping and he faces up, sick from the sight of blood and his insides that look so different from the textbooks, but he bears it. 

He doesn’t throw up and he doesn’t scream in pain because he’s the one who asked for it. 

He’s the one who wanted to make himself better.

He's the one who wanted to be more loved.

He sees the man who agreed to help him, and he wonders why.

He wonders why He thought it’d be a good idea to help a desperate man who wanted something he could never have.

Then, he feels the dark chase him again, and he stops running, because there’s nothing to be afraid of.

There was never anything to be afraid of.

And he lets himself be captured and a voice whispers just before he is taken.

“Goodnight.”

He panics, and struggles, but it’s too late. 

He's already too far  gone,  and no one can save him now.

He supposes it’s for the best.

His body relaxes-

And he’s gone.


	6. Not a chapter

If you have any opinions feel free to voice them in the comments or just tips to make my attempt at writing nightmare fuel better.

Criticism is appreciated


	7. The Flames Burn so brightly (They're almost Blinding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while, and uh... I forgot about this. I am very sorry.  
> But umm, have this unfinished mess of a thing.
> 
> Midoriya has what is essentially a double life. He likes both. But due to circumstances his lives are being pushed closer and closer together and he has to do everything in his power to drag them back apart again.
> 
> Please comment, If you don't I forget that it exists. It is literally one of my only motivations. Also tell me if you'd like to see this turn into a full fic! I can't decide right now so it's be nice to have some opinions.

 

**Arsonist  Midoriya  AU**

Izuku was sitting next to a few gallons of gasoline and another container that Mei had made, full of some sort of thick liquid which stopped fire from spreading. The flames flicker and lick his fingertips. They cause pinpricks on the tips of his skin and you could pick up the faint scent of burning flesh, but he was too preoccupied by the colours.  _Oh, the bright, flickering reds and yellows were hypnotizing. The way they smiled at him and hungrily tried to devour his flesh was simply fascinating._  He parts his lips and gives the slightest breath and the flames vanish, like some sort of strange magic. A smile climbs up onto his face. 

“’Hey, what’re you doin’ ‘ere?” 

He turns to face the man... who  _definitely_  hadn’t taken a shower in the past week, neither did it seem like he went to the gym. He didn’t either but at least he wasn’t ridiculously overweight. You certainly couldn’t afford to be, in his line of work.  

His smile was still on his face, therefore it seems he still has time to leave without having to fight anyone. He widens his smile a fraction and tilts his head another, to give off the impression that he Isn’t a threat and chirps, “Oh! Ever so sorry, I got lost and it seems that I’ve stumbled in here by accident, I'll leave right away!”  

The man scowls at him as he stands up and passes to leave. A thick arm slams right in front of his head, into the doorframe, crumbling it a slight bit and he smoothly came to a halt, the skin almost touching his forehead. His expression drops into one of shock and confusion. He looks to the source and found it was a different, tall, tanned man with four arms and shining gunmetal hair. Izuku recognises him, from... Tsukauchi. He’s a suspect. He wasn’t going to lie, the man blocking his way is quite attractive, but far too old to be his type. Quietly noting the thin wrinkles on their forehead and between the brows and the even thinner crow's feet (that were barely visible) around his eyes, he picks his smile back up and politely asks to leave. The man tenses for a broken fragment of a second before resolving himself into a much sturdier position and Izuku can see the moment, in his expression, when he decides to ignore him in favour of staring straight over the head of the man who smells bad. 

Too bad. 

Within the first second, Izuku’s Special pocketknife is out and is imbedded in the Tall Man’s side. The Tall Man groans and his eyelids flutter shut as he falls.  

In the next, he spins around and lunges at the other man, plunging his hand into the stomach, or at least something he assumed was his stomach. His hand comes back up bloody and he stabs his hand in again and again and again. The body’s stopped moving. 

He’s heaving. 

The only thought that enters his empty mind after the ordeal is: ‘Special pocketknife is an extremely misleading name for a tranquilizer.’ 

Izuku drags the Tall Man’s body far away from the Dead Man. 

. 

. 

. 

Izuku relaxes. Sitting up, he breathes in and out to a rhythm eyes lidded, looking down at the bloody mess of a corpse. 

He  _needs_  to burn this. 

He hurries over to the gasoline, grabs the container, walks back and swings it over the Dead Man. Some of the liquid splashes into the holes Izuku left in his stomach area whilst Izuku is careful to not step in any of it. He then surrounds the body with the thick liquid Mei gave him to stop it from spreading. 

Now comes the beautiful part. 

He brings out the matches and strikes one. He gazes at it longingly for a quiet moment before he roughly throws it at the body and hops back a few steps to watch. 

The moment the match hits the gasoline, it rips through the air like... an explosion, but so much softer and much more graceful than anything he’s seen. He gazed at the fire twisting and turning, rising and falling, like a living breathing  _god._  

He stares, close enough to the light th _at he can feel the heat luring him in, inviting and warm_ - he hears a groan. 

Izuku's head snaps to the direction of the sound and his eyes land on Tall Man. Huh. He’d forgotten about him. Izuku tentatively steps towards the man. Tall Man’s eyes flicker open, seeing Izuku and he gives the smallest flinch as Izuku crouches in front of him. Izuku notices and feels sorry. He did some of his own investigating after Tsukauchi told him about the case, and it turned out that the Tall Man actually had a family that was being blackmailed. Izuku only sighs and asks if he can pick up the Tall Man. The Tall Man is staring at something-  _o_ _h._  

His hands, torso and thighs are covered in slick, dark blood. It’s understandable that the Tall man is uncomfortable. He tries to reassure him “I only killed your boss. It’s Ok. I won’t hurt you. Your family is safe too.” It doesn’t seem to do much to help him. He tries to pat him, but Tall Man flinches again when Izuku’s hand comes near him. 

Izuku sighs and gets up. Just as he’s about to leave, the Tall man replies: “Yes.” 

His voice is deep and rough, and Izuku thinks he’s heard it before. He can’t remember now, but he’ll remember later. “Yes, to understanding that I’m not a threat, or that I can pick you up?” 

The man swallows before responding, "You can pick me up.” And he doesn’t say anything more. 

Izuku nods, picks up the Tall Man bridal style, and walks out of the building with the Dead Burning man still burning inside. 

* * *

* * *

 

Tsukauchi leaves the Police station with a few ‘farewells’, ‘see you tommorow’s, and sighs as he steps into the cold Autumn air. The leaves have turned into dead red and muted orange hues although you can’t see them very well in the dark. 

He walks to his car, leans against it and reaches for a pack of cigarettes. He lights one, and breathes in. He breathes out and feels better. 

 

 

 


End file.
